


That's What Family Does

by lunarosewood23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: “I don't even know why I'm crying right now. I really don't.”





	That's What Family Does

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/gifts).



> For @lightwormsiblings on tumblr who asked for 44. “I don’t know why I’m crying.”
> 
> Lightwood fam being a supportive fam plus Magnus being the sweetheart he is.

“I don't even know why I'm crying right now. I really don't.” Maryse mumbled. Alec pulled his mother in for a hug as Isabelle rubbed her back.

“Mom, it's ok to still be hurt because of dad. You loved him for years.” Isabelle states.

Alec nodded in agreement. “Dad cheated on you and broke your trust. It's okay to be upset over that.”

“I know I just, it was months ago, and I don't understand why it still hurts. Why it crept back up, especially since I knew about it long before the divorce was finalized I still don't understand...”

“But you two were together for years. It doesn't just instantly go away mom.” Isabelle replied.

“Your daughter's right in that regard, Maryse. That doesn't go away so quickly.”

The Lightwoods looked up to see Magnus, looking more mundane than normal in jeans and a tight henley, but beautiful all the same.

“Magnus, I...” Maryse started, but Magnus held a finger up to silence her.

“I have been in the same situation as you. I've had lovers in the past hurt me the way Robert hurt you. It hurts, but you can get past it with time. It's going to hurt, you'll have both good and bad days, but it will be okay. You'll find a love that gives you the unwavering loyalty and faithfulness you deserve, who will celebrate with you at your best, and will stay with you through your lowest.” He told her as Alec took his hand.

Maryse smiled as the three of them hugged her tightly. Her children were the most wonderful people on this earth, and she couldn't have been more proud of the people they became, even Magnus, who may not have been one of her own, but she was grateful for him regardless.

The four of them sat there in silence before they pulled away as Maryse wiped her eyes. “Thank you, all of you.”

“Mom, there's no need.” Alec assured as Magnus nodded in agreement.

Isabelle soon grinned. “If Magnus and Alec are okay with it, what do you say to a movie night at the loft? We can watch bad movies and eat junk food?”

Magnus smiled. “I'm in. Alexander?”

“Sure, but I'm not in the mood to drink a lot of alcohol tonight.”

“Deal darling.”

Maryse smiled. “That sounds nice. Lead the way, you three.”

The four of them ended up watching several movies that night and when Maryse fell asleep, Alec gently scooped his mother up in his arms, and took her to the guest room as Magnus snapped his fingers, and she was changed into some spare pajamas and a spare set of clothes had been placed on the dresser.

Maryse slept easy that night, dreams of a better future dancing along her eyelids.


End file.
